Mas que plástico
by Fucking Smile
Summary: ¿Quien se podria imaginar que un objeto podria guiñarte un ojo? Ni Isabella, que es anormal, llego a creerlo. ¿Por que? ¡Averíguenlo!
1. Chapter 1

_Hoolaa!! Que taal?_

_Bueno, esperoo que estén super bieen y ke les gustee aaaartoo mii Historiaa_

_Soy nuevaa en esto, y espero de verdad que les gustee, ¡¡Muero por saber lo que dicen!!_

_Antes de todo, esto yo lo tenía hace mas o menos un mes, fue una idea de una amiga, Samy. Por lo que lo digo, es por que hay otro Fic parecido a este, pero con un nombre llamado "Él es un maniquí" o algo parecido_

_Quiero aclarar que para nada lo copié, que esto fue una de las tres ideas que me dio la chica ya nombrada, y que por alguna razón a mi se me ocurrió juntarlas todas._

_De verdad, no quiero tener problemas con esto, ni nada. Así que aquí esta todo, un beso, y disfrútenlo!_

_ALee Black de Cullen_

-Esto ya no da para más, Jake, debe acabar ahora-le había dicho a Jacob la tarde del lunes, cuando estábamos en la playa, conversando sobre nuestra relación

Llevaba cinco meses con Jacob. Éramos inseparables, pero discutimos por la razón, que yo salí con mi mejor amiga, Rose, a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba al centro comercial, y vi a Jacob con una chica, lo que, obviamente, me hizo pensar cosas no muy gratas de mi ex novio.

-Bella, dame tan solo un minuto para explicártelo todo, no es como tu piensas, de veras. Ella es sólo una amiga-me aseguró, tomándome la mano

Suspiré, y me zafé de su mano.

-No, Jacob, no. Yo lo vi, y Rose también, ¿Qué puedes hacer contra eso? Ella también es testigo

Él me miro con la tristeza tallada en su rostro, pareciendo no comprender mis palabras. Suspiró y se alejó un poco

-Yo… yo no quería que esto terminara así, Bells, de veras que no. Me encantaría asegurarte de que lo que viste fue sólo un malentendido, y que podemos arreglarlo. Somos una pareja, Bella, somos estables. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero nunca habíamos estado hablando sobre…romper

Sí, no niego de que me dolía demasiado la idea de terminar con Jacob, le amaba por sobre todas las cosas, era mi sol, lo que alumbraba mis días. Pero no, él había hecho algo feo, muy feo, y lo iba a hacer sufrir mucho por aquello.

-No, Jacob. Entiéndelo. Esto se acabo, no da para mas.- Te amo, Jacob Black¡¡Te amo por sobre todo, eres todo para mí!! Deseaba decirle eso, y mucho más. _¡Cállate Isabella! _Me dije en mi fuero interno.

Aguanté las ganas de romper a llorar y lanzarme a los brazos de Jacob. En vez de eso, me alejé, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar rumbo a casa de Rose

-¡¡Bella, espera!!-gritó Jacob a mis espaldas. No me volví-¡Por favor, Bella!, Dame sólo un minuto para explicártelo todo

Una lágrima se desbordó de mis ojos, cayendo por mi mejilla. Me la restregué rápidamente y seguí caminando, más rápido que antes

Jacob llegó a mi lado y me tomó por la cintura, para después darme la vuelta y acunarme contra su pecho

-¡¡Perdóname, por favor!!-me pidió Jacob tomando mi cara entre sus manotas-Nunca, nunca mas volverá a ocurrir. Te lo prometo

No podía aguantar más, por lo que sólo pude decirle:

-Claro que nunca más va a ocurrir, Jacob. No volveré nunca más contigo.

Me zafé de su abrazo, di media vuelta, y comencé a correr, a la máxima velocidad que pude, intentando no caerme.

Llegué a la puerta de la casa de Rose, sollozando, y toqué el timbre

-¿Si?-graznó el citófono

-¿Rosalie? Soy yo, Bella

-¿Bella? ¡Pasa!

La puerta se abrió con un bajo chirrido, y entré. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi con suavidad, pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Rose cuando me viera a la cara.

Entré en la casa de Rosalie, y dejé la puerta entreabierta. Rosalie siempre había sido una chica de bastante dinero. Bueno, cuando tu padre es abogado, y tu madre la dueña de un banco, cualquiera ¿o no?

Estaba en el recibidor de la casa, parada encima de la alfombra blanca. En mi lado izquierdo, había una mesita larga, llena de fotos de la familia Hale. Su hermano, Jasper, era el mayor por un par de meses. Ambos eran muy simpáticos, pero prefería mayoritariamente a Rosalie. Al lado de la mesita, había una planta con flores por doquier, de distintos colores. A mi lado derecho, también había una mesita, pero en ella se hallaba el teléfono, unas cuantas cartas y boletas de las compras.

Doblé hacia la derecha y caminé hasta el living, donde estaba mi mejor amiga, sentada en el sillón, mirando la televisión con gesto ausente. En el living, había una gran ventana que ocupaba la mayor parte de la muralla izquierda, con cortinas transparentes en ella. Un piano estaba apegado a la muralla opuesta a la ventana, de color negro. En el centro se hallaba el sillón de cuero, color beige en el que estaba sentada Rose, mirando hacia el televisor. Para que hablar de éste, un plasma, último de las tiendas, con una mesita a su lado, donde descansaba el DVD y algunos CD's de música y películas.

-¡¡Bella!!-gritó Rosalie cuando se giró para mirarme a la cara

¡Dios, Dios, que le digo!

-Hola Rose-la saludé sin mucho ánimo

Ella se levantó del sillón y corrió hasta mí, para abrazarme en señal de saludo

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasó?!-preguntó, curiosa

¡Que le digo!

-Nada, Rose, nada-le aseguré

-¡¡Cómo que nada!!-chilló-¿Estabas llorando, verdad?

Se lo iba a negar, pero cuando puso su cara de "Dime la verdad, o de veras te golpeo por mentirme" asentí

Rose suspiró

-Terminaron, ¿verdad?

Volví a asentir y ella volvió a suspirar

-Ay, Bella. Es que no sé que decirte, más que, está bien lo que hiciste. Él se lo merecía, no debió hacerte eso, y si no fuera por tu estado de ánimo, iría a su casa y le pegaría un par de buenas cachetadas a ese imbécil

Sí, así era Rosalie. Siempre defendiendo a sus amigos, y a su familia, sin importar de que tenga que enfrentarse con un león.

-Lo sé, Rose, tengo claro que se lo merecía. Pero yo… le amo. Lo amo con todo mí ser, y no creo poder sobrevivir sin él a mi lado

Ella bajó la cabeza, y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro antes de que yo terminara.

-No Bella, debes encontrarte a un chico mejor. Él no te merece, no es nada

Todas las ganas que estaba aguantando de romper a llorar, se me cayeron encima en ese minuto, y rompí a llorar

-¡No llores, Bella!, ¡Por favor!-dijo abrazándome mas fuerte-Amiga, no llores, mira que voy y le rompo las natas a Jacob Black

Eso me hizo sentirme un poco mejor, hasta reírme, pero sin parar de sollozar.

-Gracias, Rose.

Ella sonrió

-Cuando quieras, Bella

Le devolví la sonrisa, con todo mi ánimo restante

-A propósito, Bella. ¿No era que la Navidad era este sábado?-me preguntó Rose, apartándome un poco

-Mmm… Si, creo que... ¡Oh! ¡¡¡El regalo de Mike!!!

Mike, Mike era mi hermanito pequeño. Tenía cuatro años, y era…por decirlo de alguna manera, el fanático número uno de Santa

-Sí Bella, pensé que lo recordarías

-¡Dios, Dios, Dios! ¡Que le voy a regalar! ¡Rose, debes acompañarme a comprar ahora mismo!

Ella me miró con ojos como platos

-Cálmate, Bella-pidió-La Navidad está a dos días, vas a alcanzar, y lo vamos a ir a comprar ahora. Además, tengo muchas cosas que contarte-dijo alzando las cejas

Me reí

-Deberás acompañarme a mi casa primero. No traigo dinero encima

Ella frunció el ceño

-Vale, pero que sea rápido. Yo también tengo que comprar un par de cosas, y además, quiero darme un poco de tiempo para mirar chicos. ¿Sabes?, A ti te haría bastante bien mirar chicos, por que…

Los recuerdos vinieron a mí de nuevo

-Rose, calla. No quiero hablar más del tema, ¿vale?-le pedí

Ella asintió

-Lo siento, Bella, lo olvidé-suspiré-Vale, ahora, ¡vamos luego!

Asentí

Nos dimos la vuelta-la verdad, sólo yo me di la vuelta, por que Rose ya estaba en esa dirección-y comenzamos a caminar a la puerta de salida. Rose sacó las llaves del florero y salimos.

-¿Sabes? Jasper encontró a una chica. Dijo que era muy linda, pero yo creo que mi hermano está loco. Creo que la chica se llamaba Alice, y que tenía un hermano que se llamaba Emmett.

Le sonreí

-Y qué, Rose, ¿Acaso le pedirás a Jasper que te presente al hermano de su novia?

Rose rompió a reír

-La verdad, es que no lo había pensado. Buena idea, Bella

Me reí una vez

-¡Espera!-chilló Rose-¿Por qué diablos vamos caminando si tengo coche?

Rompí a reír en carcajadas

Ella gruño y nos devolvimos al porche. Sacó las llaves de sus bolsillos, sacó la alarma del coche y se subió

-Vamos Bella, súbete-me dijo desde el auto

Pestañeé varias veces para borrar las imágenes que estaba viendo, y caminé hasta el coche. Rose ya había abierto la puerta, por lo que me subí de un salto y cerré la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Crees que Jasper le diga a su novia que me presente a su hermano?-preguntó Rosalie con inocencia

Fruncí el entrecejo

-Rose… No lo sé. Conozco muy poco a tu hermano como para decirte lo que haría y lo que no.

Ella suspiró

-Tienes razón. Mejor voy a mirar en las tiendas-dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Puse los ojos en blanco

Rosalie aceleró hasta casi llegar a los 120. La verdad, ya me había acostumbrado a todo esto… Entre mi ex… _No Bella, no pienses en él. Déjalo ya_

-¿Bella?

Giré mi cabeza en dirección a Rose

-¿Qué?

-Ya llegamos, venga, bájate

Miré por la ventana y estábamos estacionadas en frente de una tienda. ¿"The Twilight"?

-¿Y esta tienda? No la conocía

Ella frunció el entrecejo

-Yo tampoco, pero tal vez hayan cosas mejores que en las demás

Me encogí de hombros

-Tal vez-reconocí

Abrí la puerta del coche para salir, y luego la cerré. Rosalie estaba a mi lado, con las llaves del coche en la mano. Le puso la alarma al auto y entramos a la tienda.

Había muy poca gente dentro de la tienda, demasiado poca. A lo sumo unas cuatro, o cinco personas, no más. Fuimos pasillo por pasillo, sin encontrar nada muy convincente. Me adentré lo máximo que pude en uno, y comencé a mirar posibles regalos para mi hermanito, hasta que vi…

…Lo más hermoso que un ser humano podría haber visto en toda su vida.

Lo sé, lo sé. Era sólo un maniquí, pero… era hermoso. Un maniquí que parecía real, de un chico de cabello dorado, pálido como una hoja de papel… Pero hermoso.

Me fui acercando más y más al maniquí, hasta poder tocarlo con mi mano… Pero lo que vi me asombró…

…Y más que asombro, fue susto. Al tocar la piel del maniquí-además de que parecía piel humana-éste pestañeó dos veces, y luego miró hacia el horizonte, por lo poco que se veía desde allí el ventanal

El crepúsculo.

El maniquí comenzó a pestañear sin cesar, como si no hubiese despertado hace días.

-¡Oh!-chillé

Rosalie se puso a mi lado en cuestión de segundos

-Bella, encontré algo perfecto para tu…este…a…un…-Rosalie se quedó sin habla, mirando a la puerta de entrada.

Seguí la dirección en la que iban sus ojos para ver que era lo que la hacía babear. Su hermano, Jasper, venía de la mano con una chica delgada, de pelo negro, corto y en punta. La chica caminaba, casi danzando, hacia los juguetes de bebés, pero yo sabía perfectamente que Rosalie no babeaba por nada de aquello, si no que babeaba por el chico que venía detrás de ellos. Un chico alto, con unos músculos rodeando sus brazos, bastante excesivos, de pelo negro y corto, con pequeños rizos.

-Bella… ¿Estas viendo lo que yo…?

-Sí, Rose. Lo veo. Cierra la boca, por favor, que se te cae la baba

Rose se volteó para fulminarme con la mirada, y seguir babeando por aquel chico. Pero mis ojos rápidamente volvieron hasta aquel maniquí perfecto.

-Eh… Iré a saludar a mi hermano. Luego te veo, adiós

Moví la mano en señal de despedida, sin desviar la vista del maniquí

_¿Y si me lo llevo?_

_No, no, no Bella ¡Como se te ocurre que te vas a llevar al maniquí!_

_¡Pero es hermoso!_

_Si… es hermoso… su cabello, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su olor su…_

_Se supone que era yo la que babeaba por él, no tú_

_Ah, Um… Si, es cierto. Por lo tanto, ni se te ocurra llevártelo_

_¿Y que tengo que andar pidiéndote permiso a ti, angelito del perro? ¡Me lo llevo te guste o no!_

_Diablo, si después te metes en problemas, me vas a pedir ayuda_

_Bla bla bla…_

_¡¡Basta ambos!! Lo siento, angelito, pero ahora le haré caso a mi diablillo_

_Muahahaha_

_Claro, claro, si después se meten en problemas, yo no estoy, ¿Vale?_

_Vale…_

Me fijé en que nadie anduviera por los pasillos cercanos para que me pudieran ver, y tomé el maniquí…

Corrí hacia fuera lo más rápido que pude y doblé la esquina. Saqué mi móvil y llamé a Rose

-¿Dónde diablos estás, Bella?

-Estoy en la esquina. Rose, necesito tu coche media hora. ¡Por favor!

Casi pude ver como fruncía el entrecejo

-Vale, vale. Te dejo las llaves entremedio del parabrisas. Apresúrate que no quiero quedar sin coche

-Vale, Rose ¡Te adoro! Gracias

Se echó a reír

-Ya, están aquí. Apúrate, Bella.

-Voy, voy. Adiós

Cerré el móvil y lo guardé en mi bolsillo

_¡Bella, corre! ¡Uno de los guardias viene!_

Miré en la dirección de la tienda, y así era.

_¡Santo Dios!_

Corrí hasta el coche, sin tropezarme ninguna vez, gracias a Dios, y saqué las llaves del parabrisas, saqué la alarma, abrí la puerta trasera, metí el maniquí, y la cerré de un portazo. Abrí la puerta del conductor y me metí dentro. Puse el coche en marcha, aceleré lo más que pude, y miré el maniquí

¡Que era lo que veía!

El maniquí se acomodó en el asiento trasero y miró por la ventana

-¿Dónde me llevas?-me preguntó con una voz suave y atrayente

¡¡Y habla!!

-¿Hablas?-pregunté

El frunció el ceño

-Claro que hablo, que esperabas, ¿Qué ladrara?

Puse los ojos en blanco

-¿Dónde me llevas?-repitió

Suspiré mas calmada, ya había doblado la avenida e iba rumbo a mi casa.

-A mi casa-le contesté

El maniquí abrió los ojos como platos

-¡Para! ¡Quiero volver a mi hogar!

Le miré confusa

-¡Mira hacia delante!

-¿Quieres callarte? Pareces loro

Gruñó y luego suspiró

-Lo siento, he sido muy maleducado. Soy Edward, ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Edward… ¡Que nombre tan lindo!…y anticuado…_

-Soy…Bbella-tartamudeé

Edward sonrió

-Que bonito nombre

_El tuyo también es lindo, tu nombre, tu voz, tu olor, tu cabello, tus ojos…_

_Cállate de una maldita vez. Tu tiempo ya pasó_

-¿Puedo hacerte preguntas?-me pidió Edward

Sonreí

-Claro

Él me devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17-respondí automáticamente

-Ah

-¿Y tú?

Edward vaciló por unos instantes

-No lo sé…-frunció el ceño

Eso me recordó algo

-¿Podrías explicarme todo este rollo de que seas un maniquí…viviente?-pregunté casi en susurros

Él suspiró

-Es muy…complicado

Fruncí el entrecejo

-Intenta explicarme, por favor-le dije poniendo caritas

Volvió a suspirar

-No sé si deba contártelo.

-Por favor

-Bella…

-¡¡¡Por fiiis!!!-le rogué

Se rió bajito

-No vas a creerme. Pensarás que soy un loco demente.

-No lo creo. Después de lo que he visto hoy… Lo dudo

Volvió a reírse

-Cuando era un niño, aproximadamente a los cuatro años,… Mi madre tenía una amiga, la que siempre nos iba a ver los sábados a las cinco, y nos llevaba una tarta de cualquier cosa. Mi mamá se peleó con ella, y ella le dijo Te haré sufrir con lo que más te duela. Tu hijo Y luego se fue.

No la vimos por mucho tiempo, hasta unos dos años después, para mi cumpleaños de seis años. Ella tocó la puerta y me tomó del brazo. Mi madre intentó golpearla, y yo intenté zafarme de tu mano, pero era muy fuerte. Sacó una cosa de su bolsillo y la esparció sobre mí

-Haber si ahora querrás pelearte conmigo otra vez. Tu hijo será un maniquí para siempre. Vivirá en el crepúsculo nocturno, y en el mañanero volverá a convertirse en un maniquí, hasta que encuentre al amor de su vida.

Edward frunció el entrecejo

-Esto es un poco… estúpido y cursi. ¿Segura que quieres oírlo?

Asentí

Suspiró

-Cuando encuentre a su amor, él deberá asumir las consecuencias que esto trae, según de lo que él se enamore, deberá besarla y terminará convertido en lo que su amor sea. El hechizo no se quitará con nada más.

Mi madre rompió a llorar y la señora me soltó. Se fue y jamás la volví a ver.

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía trece. Una enfermedad mortal la dejó en estado vegetal, y poco después ella murió. Me quedé solo, ya que mi padre se contagió y murió dos días después que mi madre. Mis tíos, primos y abuelos vivían en otros lugares a los cuales yo no estaba dispuesto a viajar.

Mis amigos murieron, y me quedé solo. Hasta que un día iba vagando por las calles desde el crepúsculo nocturno, buscando algún lugar en el cual poder vivir. Y amaneció.

Me convertí el un maniquí, y los de la tienda "The Twilight" me encontraron y me llevaron adentro. Me colocaron delante de todo, supuestamente para atraer a los pequeños a comprar juguetes, pero en vez de atraerlos, los alejaba. Les daba miedo, haciendo que los pequeños lloraran desconsoladamente. Sus madres los tomaban y les decías Es sólo un maniquí, está muerto, no te hará nada, cariño. No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de decirles a todas aquellas señoras que yo sí estaba vivo, que no estaba muerto, y que claro que podía hacerles daño si quería. Pero no podía no hablar, no moverme ni nada. Y obviamente tampoco habría sido capaz de dañar a aquellos pequeños.

Cuando el dueño de la tienda vio que yo asustaba a los pequeños, ordenó a los trabajadores que me tomaran y me colocaran al final del pasillo 7. Me dejaron ahí, hasta ahora, que tu me estás raptando y llevando quizás donde…

Me reí

-¿No me tomarás como un loco?-preguntó Edward curioso

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Claro que no. Probablemente crea que soy yo la loca

Él suspiró con frustración

-Claro, cómo puedes hablar con un maldito maniquí, ¿No es cierto?

-¡No, no! ¡No me refería a eso! No me puedo creer que de veras esté hablando con un ser-tan maravilloso, tan hermoso-mágico, que esto no sea un sueño

El sonrió, carente de felicidad

-Nadie cree que yo sea real…

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiró

-Me encantaría ser normal… y si eso no se puede, morir

_¡¡No!! ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre decir eso, Edward?!_

-¡No!, ¿Por qué un ser como tú querría morir?

Hizo una sonrisa fingida

-No tengo vida, Bella. No soy más que un estúpido muñeco de tienda

Le miré con ojos como platos mientras doblaba la esquina de mi calle

-Edward, no eres un estúpido muñeco de tienda, ¡de veras que no! Hagamos un trato

_Yo me ato a ti por siempre, y seremos felices, comiendo perdices_

_¡¡¿¿Podrías callarte??!!_

_Vale, ya_

-¿De qué va el trato?

Suspiré, tomé una gran bocanada de aire para hablar, y comencé

-Yo haré lo posible para que tu vuelvas a la normalidad, haremos lo que toda persona humana hace, y, sea lo último que haga, quitaré ese maldito hechizo de ti. Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu amor, para que todo esto se acabe. Lo prometo-le dije tendiéndole la mano

Edward suspiró, y luego de un minuto, estrechó mi mano con la suya.

-Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Bella. Es muy difícil devolverme a la vida real

Me reí

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo, Edward

El sonrió

-Gracias


	2. Gracias por sacarme de ese infierno

_**Edward POV**_

-Yo haré lo posible para que tu vuelvas a la normalidad, haremos lo que toda persona humana hace, y, sea lo último que haga, quitaré ese maldito hechizo de ti. Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu amor, para que todo esto se acabe. Lo prometo-me dijo Bella, tendiéndome su diestra

Suspiré. _¿Por qué diablos eres tan… bella?_

Estreché nuestras manos y le dije:

-Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Bella. Es muy difícil devolverme a la vida real

Ella rió

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo, Edward

Le devolví la sonrisa

-Gracias

Estuvimos cinco minutos mirándonos el uno al otro a la cara, aún con las manos estrechadas.

-Eh… Será mejor que entremos en la casa, Edward-dijo soltando mi mano

Abrí los ojos como platos

-¿Qué dices, Bella?

Ella me miró confusa

-Que… ¿Entremos en mi casa?

Negué con la cabeza

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué dirán por que me lleves contigo?

Ella se rió

-La verdad, no duraré mucho con mis padres. Con Rose estamos planeando arrendar un departamento para vivir en paz

_¿Rose? ¿Quién diablos era Rose?_

Ella pareció entender mi confusión por la chica que había nombrado

-Rose es mi mejor amiga, la dueña del coche-dijo mirando el techo del auto.

-Ah, vale. ¿Pero ella sabe de…mí?

Bella cayó en la cuenta de mis palabras. Caviló la información por unos instantes antes de responderme:

-No-admitió-Pero no creo que sea tan difícil explicarle todo, ¿o si?

-No, pero la cosa es que entienda, Bella

Suspiró

-Edward, distraeré a mis padres. Mi cuarto está en el primer piso, junto al pequeño arbolito que está ahí-dijo apuntando al mismo

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?-la interrumpí

-¿Me dejas terminar?-puse los ojos en blanco y asentí-Vale. Mira, yo distraigo a mis padres y tú te metes en mi cuarto y te escondes en algún lugar, ¿vale? Por favor, si te escondes en el clóset, no me desordenes la ropa, por que acabo de ordenarla en la mañana.

Me reí

-Vale

Ella me sonrió y salió del coche. Hice lo propio para seguirla. Ella se detuvo en frente de la puerta y me indicó con el dedo ir al árbol y pasarme por la ventana. Asentí y le sonreí. Me di la vuelta, caminé hasta el árbol, y entré. ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que su habitación era pequeña, pero vaya que me equivoqué. Una cama de una plaza estaba al lado de la ventana por la que yo había entrado. Al lado de ésta, una mesita de noche con una lámpara. Frente a la cama, un escritorio donde estaba el televisor, un notebook, el DVD y un equipo de música pequeño. Junto a éste, un pequeño estante lleno de libros. Pegado a la pared opuesta de la ventana, un clóset, abierto y perfectamente ordenado. Salté por encima de la cama y me metí dentro del closet hasta que Bella llegara. Se escuchaban voces desde el recibidor

-¿Por qué traes el coche de Rosalie?, Podrías habernos pedido que te fuéramos a buscar.-decía una voz de mujer

-No, mamá. Rose dijo que luego lo vendría a buscar, y si no lo hace, yo lo voy a dejar, ¿vale?-decía Bella

-Bella, no nos avisaste nada. ¿Dónde fuiste? Rosalie nos llamó y dijo que tú y Jake…

-Papá, no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora ambos déjenme ir a mi cuarto.

La mamá de Bella suspiró

Bella caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con deliberada lentitud

-Ya puedes salir-me avisó

Abrí la puerta del clóset y salí de allí. Lo cerré con suavidad

-¿Siempre peleas con tus padres de ese modo?-le pregunté, mirando los cuadros y demás

-Sólo cuando me prohíben la entrada a mi habitación y me molestan con preguntas

-¿Cuándo conoceré a Rosalie?

Suspiré

-Cuando le vaya a dejar el coche. Me acompañarás

Miré por la ventana

-Bella, se acerca el crepúsculo. No puedo, lo siento-le recordé

-No me importa, Edward. Irás conmigo humano, o maniquí

No me había percatado de cómo era Bella. Era hermosa, no podía decir más. Su cabello castaño me hacía alucinar, sus ojos chocolates me dejaban embobado, su ella…

No Edward, no puedes enamorarte de ella. Es humana

¿Y qué? ¿Que pasa si me enamoro de ella? Es humana, lo sé, pero ¿que pasa si ella también se enamora de mí, y el hechizo se acaba?

No, sin duda, jamás pasaría

Yo era muy poco para ella, no era lo que ella necesitaba. Ella necesitaba alguien que fuera lindo con ella, que estuviera a su altura en lo que se refiere a belleza. Que la defendiera cuando algo le hacía daño, que la cuidara.

Que fuera humano

Suspiré y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro

-¿Qué piensas?-me preguntó Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Eh… Nada

Ella se volteó para mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados

-No es nada-le aseguré

Ella frunció el entrecejo y se volteó

Por Dios Edward, ¡por Dios! ¿Sabes acaso lo que tienes en frente? ¡¡No lo estás aprovechando en lo absoluto!!

-Bella-le llamé

Ella se volteó

-¿Mmm?

Suspiré

-Gracias

Ella me miró confusa

-¿Por qué?

Sonreí

_Por existir_

_Por salvarme_

_Por estar frente a mí_

_Por ser como eres_

-Por sacarme de ese infierno-dije al fin

_Uf…vaya tontera haz dicho, Edward_

Bella sonrió

-No hay de qué

* * *

_Hooola!! Como están?_

_Bueno, lamento haber subido tan tarde el segundo capítulo, es que no se me ocurría nada…Pero no saben lo que me traigo entre manos (:_

_Bueno, espero de veras que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, y si alguna duda hay con la historia, todas las explicaciones están en el primer capítulo. Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, y obviamente yo devolví_

_Un beso a todas, pronto subo nuevo capitulo, no se impacienten : B_

_Cuídense, Shaay !_


	3. ¿Casados? Suena hermoso

_**Bella POV**_

¡¡Santa cachucha!! Es hermoso. Y para mas me da las gracias por sacarlo. Con gusto, Edward, con gusto. Lo haría una vez, dos veces, tres veces… ¡¡Mil veces!!

¿Tan rápido me podía enamorar de él?

No, sin duda no estaba enamorada. Estaba momentáneamente flechada por un chico… maniquí

Pero era hermoso, tan solo mírale a los ojos

Los miré y me perdí en ellos hasta sentirme mareada

_Respira, Bella. ¡Cuantas veces debo recordártelo!_

Respiré agitadamente, me faltaba mucho el aire

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Edward con una mirada pícara en mi dirección

-Eh, no

Desvié la vista de sus ojos y me concentré en llamar a Rose. Saqué mi móvil mientras recordaba el número de Rose. Mmm… Espera, ¿para qué recordarlo si lo tenía en mi lista de contactos? Bella, por Dios… De veras que no piensas con Edward cerca, ¿eh? Llamé a Rose, quién me contestó al segundo tono

-¿Bella? ¿Donde estás?

-Hola Rose, si, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar-dije sarcástica-Eh, Rose, necesito que vayamos a ver un departamento ahora ya. Debemos cambiarnos, ven a por tu coche y te cuento todo en el camino, conozco unos cuantos departamentos que son baratos y espaciosos. Apúrate

-Vale, vale. En diez minutos estoy allá-me dijo y colgó al igual que yo

Me volteé para empacar, hoy me iría a casa de Rose, y mañana nos mudaríamos al departamento. Edward me miraba con ojos preocupados

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunté pasando a su lado

Abrí el closet y saqué dos maletas

-¿Que es lo que estás haciendo, Bella? No puedes irte de tu casa, ¿por que lo haces?-me preguntó tomándome de las muñecas para detenerme

-Edward, si mis padres llegan a enterarse que un chico está viviendo en mi cuarto, nos van a matar a ambos. Ahora, suéltame para poder empacar

-No

Dejé de forcejear y lo miré

-¿Que dices?

Suspiró

-Bella, no te irás por mi culpa. No puedo cargar con esto

Le sonreí

-Edward, no es por tu culpa. Rose y yo estábamos con esta idea del año pasado, y si mis padres no me pusieron la suficiente atención cuando se los dije, problema de ellos, no mío. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías soltarme? Me estás lastimando

El me miró sorprendido y me soltó de inmediato.

-Lo siento-se disculpó-¿te hice mucho daño?

Me reí.

-Pareciera como si hubieses cometido un homicidio. Sólo me apretaste las muñecas, nada más… ¿Me ayudas?-le pedí

El asintió y se colocó a mi lado, sonriente. Le devolví la sonrisa

Tiré toda mi ropa encima de la cama y Edward me ayudó a colocarla dentro de las maletas. Fui por mi cepillo de dientes y por mi cepillo de pelo, saqué mi chanchito con el dinero que tenía ahorrado desde que tenía cinco años, supuestamente para no sé que cosa.

_Nos vemos en la otra vida, chanchito_

¡Guau! Con esa frase le robo el trabajo a Schwarzenegger

Lo tiré al suelo y pegué un saltito hacia atrás cuando todos los pedazos salieron volando. El chanchito se hizo pebre, que pena…

Me iba a sentar en el suelo, pero Edward me gritó

-¡No!

Me paré de inmediato

-¿Qué?

-Quédate donde estás, puedes cortarte. Los pedazos están por todos lados.

-Ah-suspiré-Vale

Edward cogió cada pedazo del chanchito y los botó

-Ahora si

Me agaché y comencé a recoger mi dinero esparcido por toda la pieza. Después de haber recogido todo a mi parecer, lo conté para asegurarme de que no faltaba nada. Ni un peso.

-Listo, ahora Rose debe llegar… Ahora

Rose golpeó la puerta con la mano, y al parecer mis padres la dejaron entrar. Les oí decir Está en su pieza.

-¿Bella?-me llamó Rose desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa

Ella entró, cerrando la puerta con suavidad detrás de ella. Se quedó petrificada cuando vio a Edward ayudándome a ordenar mi maleta

Estaba a punto de gritar, la conozco

-Cállate, Rose. No grites, por que si mis padres se dan cuenta, te hecho la culpa a ti-le advertí

Ella asintió

-¿B-b-ella…?-tartamudeó Rose

-¿Mmm?

-¿Él…se i-irá c-c-o-n nosot-tras?

Suspiré

-¿Puede, verdad?

Rose se intentó calmar

-Si, puede. Pero Bella, sabes que mis padres son iguales que los tuyos, si se llegan a dar cuenta…

-Lo sé, Rose-le interrumpí-Pero no tienen por qué darse cuenta-le sonreí

Suspiró

-Más te vale, Bella-dijo ella

-Eh… ¿Bella?-me llamó Edward. Lo miré-¿Qué pasa con….? Tú sabes, el crepúsculo…y…

-Edward, no va a pasarte nada. Estarás con nosotras

-¿Que pasa en el crepúsculo?-inquirió Rose

-Shh…-la acallé-Dije que todo te lo iba a contar en el camino, ¿no?

Asintió

-Ya, entonces calla-le ordené

Puso los ojos en blanco

Metí mi última prenda a la maleta y la cerré. Edward ya había terminado de empacar la otra

-Estamos listos. Vamos

Abrí la puerta y salí

-¡Bella!-me susurró Edward-¿Donde vas?

-A salir-dije como si fuese obvio. Lo era-¿Por?

-¿No crees que te ahorrarías un sermón si vamos por la ventana?

Lo medité por un minuto. Vaya, este chico si que pensaba…

-Vale, vale, tienen razón.

Entré en la pieza y cerré mi puerta. Edward llevaba una maleta y yo llevaba la otra

-¿Mis llaves?-preguntó Rose-Necesito las llaves de mi coche

-En la mesita-le indiqué con el dedo la mesita de noche

Ella asintió y las fue a buscar mientras yo me comía a Edward con los ojos

Salió el primero y dejó la maleta en el suelo para ayudarnos a salir. Tomó mi mano y luego me levantó, sacándome afuera sin el menor esfuerzo. Luego hizo lo mismo con Rose.

La última le quitó la alarma al coche mientras Edward y yo tomábamos las maletas. Rose nos esperaba dentro del coche, con las luces encendidas y el maletero abierto.

-Echen las maletas atrás-dijo ella

Asentimos

Dejamos las maletas detrás y entramos en el coche

-Ahora, explícame eso del crepúsculo-pidió Rose

Miré a Edward, quién me miraba horrorizado

-Bella…-comenzó él

Puse una mano en su boca, silenciando su protesta

-Rose, lo que te voy a contar no se si lo creas. Si no lo crees, la verdad no me importa, pero olvídate de que te cuento otra cosa si no me crees, ¿vale?

Ella asintió

Tome aire para comenzar y saqué la mano de la boca de Edward

-¿Recuerdas que hoy en la mañana salimos a ver un juguete para mi hermanito?-asintió-¿Recuerdas el maniquí que había en el fondo del pasillo?

Asintió despreocupada y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos mirando a Edward

Iba a preguntar pero la paré con mi mano

-Calla, déjame terminar. Pensé en llevarlo a mi casa y dejarlo en mi cuarto, lo encontré muy hermoso y…-me sonrojé al decir eso. ¡Tonta Bella, tonta!-Bueno, luego te pedí el coche para ir a mi casa, tu me dejaste las llaves entremedio del parabrisas y yo me fui a mi casa, dejando a Edward en el asiento de atrás. El me preguntó que donde lo llevaba, y claro, me sorprendí. Ahora está aquí, sentado a mi lado, mirándome con ojos de Te mataré-dije con una sonrisa

Rose me miró sorprendida, sin palabras

-¿Podrías encender el motor y partir a tu casa? Si mis papás nos pillan…

Sacudió la cabeza y encendió el motor. Aceleró, haciendo que los neumáticos chirriaran y dejando un olor asqueroso

-Mmm… Rose, creo que lo que acabas de hacer no estuvo nada bueno-dije frunciendo el ceño

Ella me miró confusa

-¿Que cosa? ¿Por que?

-Los neumáticos chirriaron, por lo que supongo que ahora mis padres deben estar entrando a mi cuarto, ver que no estoy y saliendo a ver si encuentran rastro de mí

-Creo que es peor escaparte de tus padres por que sí y por…-comenzó Edward de nuevo

-Basta-le reté-Mis padres están en mi casa, no necesito que te comportes como ellos, ¿vale?

Suspiró mientras Rose reía

-¿Y a ti que es lo que te causa tanta risa?-le pregunté a mi amiga

Ella paró y me miró

-Parecen una pareja de casados, peleando todo el día-admitió, provocando que me sonrojara violentamente.

Hoolaaa!! Como están? Bueno, aquí esta el tercer Cáp. Espero qe les gustee, un besito & si qieren me dejan Reviews ;)

Shaay !


	4. Duerme ángel

_**Edward POV**_

Lo que Rose dijo fue totalmente vergonzoso. Bella se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, cosa que no me molestó. La verdad tampoco me molestó el comentario de Rose, claro que si hubiese podido sonrojarme hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Bella?-le llamó Rose luego de mas o menos una media hora de recorrido en silencio

-¿Mmm?-fue todo lo que dijo

-¿Tienes planeado mas o menos donde vamos a arrendar o comprar un departamento?

-Mmm…la verdad es que no-admitió-Pero si he visto varios, aunque no tengo ni idea de sus precios

-Bella-suspiró-¿cómo pretendes comprar un departamento siendo que sólo lo has visto por fuera y no sabes siquiera su precio?

-Creo…creo que Rosalie tiene razón-le apoyé

-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora ambos se ponen en mi contra? Haber, Rose, tenemos mañana y pasado para ver todos los departamentos, así que por favor, dejen de criticarme-refunfuñó

Rose puso los ojos en blanco

-Mañana, sin falta, iremos a buscar departamentos-dijo Rose

Todo quedó en silencio, hasta que comenzó a hacerse incómodo, por lo que decidí romperlo

-¿Cuanto queda?

-Unos diez minutos de viaje,-dijo Rose- cuando Bella me llamó yo no estaba en mi casa, estaba con mi hermano, su novia y el hermano de ella. Apropósito, Bella, tengo que contarte ¡muchas cosas!

Bella no contestó

-¿Bella?-le llamé

Ella tenía su cabeza en mi regazo y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba durmiendo

-Vaya minuto en el que se le ocurre dormirse-protestó Rose

-¿Por?-inquirí

Ella suspiró al tiempo que frenaba y apagaba el motor del coche

-Llegamos, y yo no me la puedo. Creo que es mejor despertarla

¿Y dejar de verla tan angelicalmente? ¡No!

-No, Rose. Déjala, yo la llevo-me ofrecí al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Ella frunció los labios, pero se bajó del coche y lo cerró

Tomé a Bella con cuidado de no despertarla. La acomodé en mi pecho, y cuando estuve bien seguro de que no caería, cerré la puerta con mi pie. Caminé hasta situarme al lado de Rosalie, quien estaba sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo

-Mis padres no están-susurró-Podremos entrar por la puerta.

Asentí mientras daba gracias a Dios mentalmente. No habría sido muy cómodo entrar con Bella en mis brazos por la ventana.

Rose abrió la puerta y tanteó en la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Cuando la habitación estuvo encendida entré sin problemas y me quedé petrificado en la puerta

-Vaya casa que tienes-le halagué

Ella rió

-Gracias-sonrió-Escúchame. Hay tres puertas, la tercera es especial para cuando Bella se queda en mi casa. Ve hasta allá, la puerta está abierta.

Volví a asentir.

Caminé con cuidado hasta donde Rose me había indicado y abrí la puerta completamente con el costado de mi cuerpo. Bella aún dormía placidamente, mientras yo sonreía como bobo al verla tan…_bella._

Había una cama, junto con una mesita de noche. Se parecía mucho a su habitación, tenía muchas cosas parecidas. CD's, un notebook, una lámpara encima de la mesita de noche, un DVD junto con una televisión, y muchas otras cosas. Recosté a Bella en la cama, y luego de haber ido a buscar sus maletas y dejarlas al lado de su cama, salí de la habitación.

* * *

_Oh, ¡Se que quieren matarme! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Pero es que no tenia tiempo, y cuando lo tenía hacia otra cosa, y cuando lo iba a hacer por fin, me retaban por que aún estaba en el ordenador ¬¬_. _En fin, pero ¡Aquí está! Sé que es corto, pero les prometo actualizar ahora un poco mas seguido y asi poder seguir también con otros :D Lo siento, otra vez_

_Bueno, me voy. Les agradecería mucho sus reviews, de verdad. Y pronto subiré otra, que ya está terminada pero debo traspasarla al ordenador :D _

_¡Espero que les guste! De todo corazón, espero que les guste. _

_Adiosito!_

_**Wanderer Cullen **  
_


	5. Olvidé tu presencia

**Bella POV **

Desperté con una luz amarillenta en mi cara. Pestañeé varias veces hasta acostumbrarme a la luz. Me senté en la cama y me restregué los ojos con las manos

—Buenos días—una voz masculina dijo desde la puerta—, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Me volteé rápidamente y le vi. Parecía un Dios con la luz sobre su…cuerpo. Llevaba una ropa distinta, unos vaqueros—que si no me equivocaba eran de Jasper—y una camisa a cuadros—también de Jasper—, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su pecho. Su pelo desordenado, brillaba con el sol, al igual que sus ojos esmeraldas.

¡Este chico me haría morir uno de estos días por despertarme de esa manera!

—Eh…B—buenos días, Edward, dormí bien, gracias—le respondí, aún soñolienta— ¿Y Rose?

—Está en la cocina, preparando su desayuno y el tuyo. —respondió—Dijo que te prepararas, por que tenía una sorpresa

Le miré confusa

—Te dejo para que te levantes—sonrió—Te veo luego

Asentí

Antes de que cerrara la puerta, comencé a levantarme para tomar mi bolso. Saqué algunas prendas limpias, una toalla y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida, y me vestí con lentitud. Salí de mi habitación, entrando a la cocina

—Hola Rose—saludé — ¿Y tus padres?

Volteó, observándome con una sonrisa

—Fueron a comprar.

—Ah…—recordé lo que había dicho Edward en mi cuarto y le pregunté—, ¿Cuál era la sorpresa?

— ¡Ahahá! No se llama sorpresa por que suena bonito; no te diré. Aunque… Lo más probable es que me guste mas a mí que a ti…

—Rose—gruñí de mala gana—, o me dices, o te juro que…

Ella suspiró, interrumpiendo mi amenaza

— ¿Por qué siempre la violencia es tu modo de arreglar todo? —volvió a suspirar con horror fingido y continuó—: Lo que pasa, es que se supone que luego tendremos que ir a buscar a Jazz. Y estará con su novia… ¡Y el hermano de ella!

La miré desilusionada

— ¿Y en que me favorece eso?

—Cállate—me ordenó, ahora enfadada. Yo resoplé. — Apenas mis padres vayan a comprar, les diré que tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano. Luego, vamos a buscar a su novia y a Em. ¿No te parece?

— ¿Debería parecerme? Por que no, no me parece. No sé por qué tengo que ir yo. Además, ¡Se supone que hoy iríamos a buscar departamentos!

Frunció el entrecejo

— Bells… ¡Hay cosas mucho más importantes que esos estúpidos departamentos! Tenemos toda la vida para ir a por ellos

Levanté una ceja

—Rosalie, tú quería ir a buscar departamentos, no yo—le recordé, ahora enfadada

—Pasado es pisado

Suspiré

—Okey… Mas te vale que no me dejes botada por ese sujeto…

Corrió a abrazarme

— ¡Gracias Bella!

La puerta de entrada se cerró y Rose me soltó. Unos segundos después, los padres de Rose entraron a la cocina

— ¡Bella! —la mamá de Rosalie le dio las bolsas a su marido, y caminó rápidamente a abrazarme—, ¡Que gusto verte! Nos tenías bastante botados, ¿Eh? ¿Cómo has estado?

Reí

—Bien, tía. ¿Y usted?

—Bien—sonrió y luego se dirigió a Rose—Hija, Jasper dijo que por favor fueras a buscarlo al terminal de buses

Rose asintió y me tiró del brazo hasta su habitación

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunté, molesta

— ¡Debo arreglarme! ¡De seguro estoy hecha un…!

— ¡Relájate! Te ves bien, lo prometo

Suspiró un par de veces y luego me dijo:

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Edward?

Abro los ojos como platos

— ¡Santa maría!

Salí pitando a mi habitación, rogando por que estuviera en ella, y que nadie lo hubiera visto.

Suspiré con alivio al verlo recostado encima de mi cama, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza.

Él sonríe al verme

— Hola, Bella

—Hola—sonreí

Se sentó en la cama

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó con voz suave

Miré al piso

—Ol—olvidé que estabas aquí—admití—, lo siento…

Sonrió con falsa alegría

—Es normal que olviden mi presencia—al observar sus ojos, veo algo de tristeza

Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro con desencanto

—No digas eso… me pone mal—murmuré, sentándome a su lado—. Sé que es horrible que olviden que estas aquí… Pero, tengo la cabeza en otra parte, y…

Rió; la cama se estremeció bajo nosotros

—No hablemos más del tema, ¿Si?

Suspiré

—Vale—me acerqué para abrazarlo—, y gracias

_¿Que rayos haces?_

_Pues abrazarlo, ¿que más?_

_¡No lo conoces!_

_¿Y?_

_¿Que pasa si es un maniquí que se convierte en Hulk? ¡¿O en su vida pasada fue un violador de Isabellas?!_

_No seas ridículo, vaca con alas_

_Tus calzones, ¡ya suéltalo de una vez!_

Me separé de él con lentitud y regañadientes. Era tan cálido…suave…

—Pareces almohada—bromeé—, eres blandito como una almohada. Blandito, suave y cáli…

_Tú no sabes lo que es "hablar con tu conciencia", Isabella. La idea es que no lo digas en voz alta, ¿sabias?_

Lo miré a los ojos para comprobar su expresión; sólo se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

—Gracias. O sea que a pesar de ser un maniquí, sirvo de cama—rió otra vez y miró por la ventana. Su expresión cambió radicalmente y dejó salir un grito ahogado— ¡Bella!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí con preocupación

— ¡Es la primera vez desde _ese_ día que no me convertí en maniquí, Bella!—me susurró—¡Jamás me había ocurrido!

Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa, pero finalmente no pude y le regalé una sonrisa gigante. Él me regaló su sonrisa torcida y yo quedé en blanco.

* * *

_Okey, se que no tengo excusas…_—_quizás si, pero ahora no valen xD—, pero aquí está. Tal como prometí, que cuando mi (L) se recompusiera, escribiría un chap. Siento mucho haberlas hecho esperar tanto, y sé que muchas me lo pidieron bastante, pero si mi (L) no puede, no hay caso. Ya saben._

_Ahora intentaré actualizar más! Hay gente que me da ideas—ejem, sólo una xD—, pero están buenísimas!_

_Nos leemos luego! Besos, las quiero :D_

_¿Un Review?_

_;Amén_


	6. Por poco descubiertos

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Cap 6.**

Sacudí la cabeza y salté encima de él.

— ¡Que bien! —chillé con entusiasmo—, ¿Eso quiere decir que estas volviéndote humano?

Me observó los labios con gesto ausente. Acto seguido, parpadeó confuso, volviendo a concentrarse.

— No, no lo creo—rehuyó mi mirada, centrando la suya en la mesita de noche.

_¡No dejes de mirarme, yo no puedo vivir sin tus ojos!_

_¡Cállate!_

— ¿Qué hice mal?

— Nada —me aseguró.

— ¿Entonces por que no me miras? ¿Hice algo?

— No es nada —mintió. _¡Hasta yo note que mentías! Eres un muy, __muy__ mal mentiroso_

_Mira quien viene a hablar. Seguro tú sabes mentir muy bien._

— ¿Qué hice? Por favor dime, puedo arreglarlo. Mírame, Edward —rogué.

— No hiciste nada. No puedes arreglar nada.

— ¡Dime!

— No quiero decírtelo —admitió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué? —ahora mi voz sonaba algo rota.

— Por que no —murmuró, deshaciéndose de mi abrazo.

Lo observé con gesto ausente.

— Si te ruego que me lo digas, ¿lo harías?

— No —contestó antes de que terminara.

Suspiré, frustrada.

— Venga, soy tu amiga, ¿o no?

Moría si me decía que no a eso.

Se volteó sonriendo de forma burlona.

— Pues claro que eres mi amiga. _Tú me estás ayudando a volver a ser humano _—susurró lo último, no muy seguro de si quería que yo le escuchara.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

Tragó saliva y luego suspiró.

—Ya basta, Bella. No quiero hablar más de ello. Por favor.

Miré el piso con tristeza. Quizás era muy entrometida…

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Es que me gustas demasiado, Bella. Me pierdo en tus ojos._

Muy cursi.

_Es que me da risa mirarte a los ojos, me recuerdas el chocolate, y…_

¿Me da risa? ¿Qué demonios…?

_Ya basta, Bella. No quiero hablar más de ello._

Muy odioso.

—Ya basta, Bella. No quiero hablar más de ello. Por favor.

_¡¿No entiendes el 'muy odioso'?!_

Miró el piso con tristeza.

— Lo siento…

Suspiré y volví a abrazarla.

— Te lo diré…

Observé su expresión. Sus ojos brillaron, y su rostro se adornó con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— Pero no ahora…

Sus ojos se apagaron, y su sonrisa desapareció, siendo reemplazada por unos labios fruncidos en una línea recta.

— ¿Por qué?

— Luego, Bella. Hoy en la noche; lo prometo.

Sonrió de manera forzada.

— Vale, vale…

— ¡Bella! —gritó una voz femenina, muy distinta a la de Rosalie.

Los ojos de Bella eran de urgencia.

Entonces comprendí.

La mamá de Rosalie estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡¡Escóndete!! —chilló, histérica.

— ¿Dónde? —devolví.

— ¡El armario, en el armario!

— ¿Bella, estás ahí? —preguntó la mamá de Rose mientras yo me metía dentro del armario.

Bella carraspeó, cerró la puerta frente a mis narices y contestó:

— Eh… ¡Si! Aquí estoy.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse.

— Rose me pidió que buscara algo en el armario…

— ¡¿El armario?! —chilló Bella— ¡¡¡No!!! Es decir… No, está desordenado. ¿Qué busca Rosalie? Lo buscaré yo, no tengo problema.

—No lo conoces, lo compré ayer para ella, y se lo llevaré…

— ¡Por favor, no abra el armario! —rogó Bella.

— ¡Ma…! —escuché gritar a Rose—Te llama mi papá.

Alguien suspiró. Supuse que fue la señora Hale

—Luego vengo por eso.

La puerta se cerró y yo salí.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

— ¡Debajo de la cama! —gritó Rose.

— Tu papá no esta aquí, Rosalie —gruñó una voz femenina al tiempo que yo me tiraba debajo de la cama. — ¿Puedo ver tu armario, Rose?

Observé por debajo de las mantas, que llegaban al suelo, la escena

Rosalie frunció el entrecejo.

—Está desordenado —advirtió Bella.

—Eso no es problema. Puedes verlo, mamá.

Abrió el armario y sacó una bolsa de color dorado.

—Iré a ponerlo en el árbol de navidad —cantó la mujer, saliendo de la habitación. Con un suspiro, Rose cerró la puerta por fuera.

—Puedes salir, Edward —susurró Bella.

Salí con cuidado. Tosí un poco por el polvo y me levanté.

— Estuvo cerca —murmuré.

— Rose, Edward tiene que ir con nosotras.

— Claro que tiene que ir con nosotras —dijo como si fuese obvio.

Las miré confuso.

— Las acompaño… ¿Dónde tengo que ir?

Bella rió

— Iremos al terminal, en busca de mi hermano, su novia, y el hermano de la chica.

Me encogí de hombros

— Pues vamos. ¿Qué esperan?

Rosalie sonrió y Bella salió del cuarto.

— Iremos en coche —anunció Rose. — Edward, yo te aviso cuando puedes salir, ¿Okey? Mis padres están en el salón.

Asentí.

— Yo los distraigo. —se ofreció Bella. Rose asintió y fue a abrir la puerta de salida. Bella fue hacia el salón y comenzó a preguntarle idioteces a los señores Hale. Me reí cuando preguntó por el número de animales que se le habían muerto de Rose.

— ¡Edward, sal ya! —masculló la rubia en un susurro. Salí de casa y Rose me siguió. Bella se despidió de los padres de su amiga y salió.

— Me iré atrás con Edward. —balbuceó Bella. Rosalie entró al coche de piloto y mi castaña y yo nos metimos detrás.

— ¿Dónde queda la terminal? —pregunté. Rose prendió el motor y el auto partió.

— A unos quince o veinte minutos de aquí. —respondió Bella.

* * *

_Siento la tardanza, no tengo excusa, pero lo siento de verdad._

_Lo cierto es que ya no sé como seguir este Fic. Lo más probable es que lo borre, y luego, quizás, lo comience otra vez. La trma va a ser un tanto diferente, pero Edward seguiría siendo un maniquí. Lo siento mucho, pero no es algo que para mi tenga coherencia. La trama se vuelve cada vez mas incoherente, y ya no sé ni lo que escribo. Es bastante extraño como he logrado hacer este capítulo, además de que ya no atrae la atencion de nadie. Lo siento, otra vez._

_Dejaré el Fic unas semanas más mientras pienso como comenzar denuevo. Mientras, subiré en los otros Fics que tengo, las cosas se me complican al tener Mas que plástico en internet_

_Una vez más, lo siento_

_Besos & Bites!  
_

_;Adios!  
_


	7. ¡¿Perdidos!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los uso para esta loca cuenta.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Estuvimos acerca de media hora buscando al hermano de Rose, a la novia de éste y a su hermano. No entendía nada en realidad, lo único que hice fue seguir a las chicas. Supongo que era por que todo me era demasiado diferente a lo que yo conocí alguna vez. Me sentía tan nostálgico, recordando todas las veces que venía aquí con mamá a buscar a papá luego de un viaje por el trabajo. Recordé sus abrazos, sus cariños, lo caprichoso que era, y ellos, tan buenos padres, en todo me consentían…

— ¡Edward! —Bella pasó la mano por delante de mi rostro y yo pegué un brinco.

— Perdona, ¿Qué?

— Jazz está en la entrada —dijo y frunció el ceño — ¿Ocurre algo?

Negué.

— Recordé algo… —respondí. Su ceño se acentuó.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Sonreí. Me encantaba que fuera tan preocupada…

— No, estoy bien. —sonreí más para convencerla—. Lo prometo. Mejor vamos a la entrada.

Asintió. Tenía claro que estaba dejando el tema de lado por ahora, pero que apenas tuviese la oportunidad, lo retomaría. De todos modos, poco me importaba. Debía pensar que demonios iba a decirle en la noche. Un 'Bella, me gustas' sería demasiado cliché. Aunque quizás y a ella le gustara lo cliché.

O quizás le gustase yo…

_No_

No podía permitirme pensar eso. Ya me habían hecho demasiado daño, y no por un capricho iba a dañarme de nuevo. Nunca iba a detenerme, eso estaba claro. Pero podría evitarlo por un tiempo…

Claro estaba, que si me rechazaba hoy, el daño sería peor. Habría sido mejor quedarme callado.

Bella se hizo pasar entre toda la gente, y yo la seguí. Rosalie nos esperaba junto a un chico de mediana estatura, rubio de ojos azules—supuse que era su gemelo—, un fortachón de cabello rizado y obscuro, y una chiquilla, pequeña y menudita, de cabello negro como el azabache y con cada punta señalando en una dirección diferente. Bella me guió hasta ellos con una sonrisa.

— Hola, Jazz. Que bueno verte, bastante que no he sabido nada de ti. —me puso a su lado y les sonrió—. Éste es Edward.

El rubio sonrió

— Un gusto —me tendió su mano y yo la estreché—. Ella es mi novia, Alice, y él es Emmett, su hermano.

Alice se lanzó a los brazos de Bella, como si fueran unas antiguas conocidas. Luego hizo lo propio conmigo. Jasper rió. Emmett estrechó mi mano y besó en la mejilla a Bella.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —Rosalie se puso al lado de Emmett, y él la observó de pies a cabeza. Parecía que fuera a escoger un pedazo de carne…

— Claro, vamos. —Jasper tomó la mano de la que respondía al nombre de Alice y la encaminó a un Jeep. Emmett se fue con Rose igualmente y yo seguí a Bella.

— Jasper, Alice, Emmett y yo nos iremos en el Jeep. Tú y Edward se irán en mi BMW.

— No me gusta manejar tu BMW —se quejó Bella—. Arréglalo y lo manejo.

Rose bufó.

— ¿Edward?

Me encogí de hombros.

— No te quejes si tu coche llega hecho galleta, hace mucho que no conduzco. —mentí. Técnicamente, había conducido una sola vez a los once con mi papá. Choqué el coche con el del vecino y nunca mas me dejaron sentarme adelante. ¿Eso contaba?

— Me da igual, en un par de semanas lo cambiaré. —Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia y todos subimos a los coches respectivos.

Bella se subió de copiloto mientras yo hacía partir el coche. Esperé que el Jeep partiera para seguirlo, no me sabía el recorrido y probablemente terminaríamos perdidos.

— ¿Qué recordaste? —inquirió Bella. Me reí internamente; sabía que volvería a sacar el tema a colación.

— A mis padres —respondí con naturalidad. No podía decir que no dolía pensar en ellos, o nombrarlos, pero con casi siete años de su muerte, y de la muerte de todos mis cercanos, ya estaba medianamente acostumbrado a nombrarlos sin echarme a llorar.

— Oh… —tragó saliva, incómoda— ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

— Nop. Estoy bien, ya te dije que no tenía nada.

— Pero te veías tan apagado… pensé que era algo peor —admitió—. Quiero decir, no es que eso sea poco, pero pensé que… Quizás tú… o no, es que tu… p—pues…

— Lo entiendo, no te preocupes —le sonreí—. Oye, perdí el Jeep. ¿Sabes donde estamos?

— Ehm…—analizó el lugar por unos segundos y frunció el ceño—. Dobla aquí, quizás se donde estamos.

Obedecí en silencio. Bella analizaba el lugar y fruncía más el entrecejo. Bajé la velocidad para que pudiera ver mejor.

— Creo que no se donde estamos —suspiró—. Tendré que llamar a Rose…

Me subí al cemento y detuve el coche. Bella buscó su móvil en la parte trasera del coche sin éxito.

— Malas nuevas. Mi móvil esta en el bolso de Rose, y no está aquí. —inhaló aire—... ¡¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!!

* * *

_Hooooooooola chicas!! Buenas nuevas! Podré seguir con este fic, estoy tan feliz :D_

_Es cortito, pero me gusta. Ojala que a ustedes tambien. El proximo, prometo que sera mas largo, y leerán QUE ES lo que Edward le dirá a Bella (cejas)_

_Me encanta! Me senti tan bien escribiendo este chap, que estoy segura que lo continuaré. SOY FELIZ POR ESO !_

_¿Que les pareció todo? Yo creo que esta bueno. Pero ustedes sabran! _

_Perdonen la demora, pero es que no sabia que hacer. Y hoy me llego la inspiracion. Además de que no he estado muy bien sentimentalmente...Pero como dicen por ahí, luego de la lluvia sale el sol. Y algun dia tendra que salir para mi :D_

_Un RR? _

_;Adios!_


	8. Un extraño, una prostituta, y ¿Celos?

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo es mía la trama.

**

* * *

**

**Un extraño, una prostituta, y... ¿Celos?**

**Edward POV**

— Perfecto —gruñí—. Supongo que aún existen los teléfonos públicos, ¿No?

— Cierto, no lo había pensado —metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó dos monedas—. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Abrió la puerta, pero la agarré del brazo.

— ¿Piensas que voy a dejarte sola, si no sabemos dónde estamos? No lo haría, no sabes cómo es la gente aquí. Espérame y voy contigo.

Sonrió.

— De acuerdo.

Bajé del coche y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Puse la alarma, al tiempo que rodeaba el auto para ir junto a Bella.

— Bien. ¿No conoces nada de aquí? —ella negó y yo suspiré—. Genial, vamos a preguntar.

Caminamos en silencio unos minutos. Doblamos la esquina, y para nuestra suerte, una tienda se encontraba abierta. Entramos, Bella se quedo detrás de mí.

— Hola —saludé cortésmente. La mujer me miró de pies a cabeza, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda— ¿Sabe donde hay un teléfono público?

— Claro, amor —levanté una ceja y ella sonrió—. Aquí hay uno, puedo darte monedas si no tienes por un _trabajito_.

Tragué saliva. Bella se puso a mi lado, sonriendo falsamente.

— No, gracias. Pero tenemos las monedas, y estoy segura que a _mi_ Edward no le interesan tus estúpidos "trabajitos".

Los ojos de la chica parecían pistolas láser, fulminando con la mirada a Bella. Solté una risita baja, y ambos volteamos al teléfono. Bella metió las monedas en el agujero luego de haber descolgado el auricular y habérselo puesto en la oreja. Marcó el número, y esperó.

— Hey, Rose. Perdimos el Jeep, y no sabemos dónde estamos —habló la castaña, y luego gruñó en respuesta a lo que había dicho Rosalie—. Bien, lo intentaremos. Te voy a esperar un rato, si no llegas me iré. Okey, nos vemos. Adiós —colgó y salió de la tienda.

Corrí, ignorando los gritos de la mujer para que me quedara. Caminé junto a Bella, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué dijo Rose?

— Que nos devolvamos, ella nos esperará ahí. —su respuesta fue seca. Mi sonrisa disminuyó y lo volví a intentar.

— ¿Por qué está enojada?

— Pregúntale a tu amiguita de trabajitos —masculló en respuesta. Yo me reí, ella caminó más rápido.

— No te enojes. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

— Que la callaras, y no que te quedaras callado como imbécil.

Me detuve. Ella volteó a mirarme, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos emanando odio puro. Alcé las cejas, esperando.

— ¿Qué?

Me crucé de brazos.

— "¿Qué?" —espeté, ahora enfadado—. Imbécil, es una palabra que _no_ merecía, Isabella. No es mi culpa que la señorita trabajitos me echara un ojo.

Rechinó los dientes.

— ¿Esperas una disculpa? —entrecerré los ojos con rabia. Ella sonrió con maldad—. Espera lo que quieras, no lo haré.

Apreté la mandíbula.

— De acuerdo.

Caminé a paso rápido, pasando a su lado sin mirarla. Doblé la esquina, sentí sus pasos correr a mi lado. La ignoré, y seguí caminando. Quité la alarma del coche y me metí en el asiento de piloto. Bella ya estaba dentro, colocando su cinturón de seguridad. Encendí el motor e hice partir el coche. Manejé devuelta, salí de aquella calle y seguí de largo hasta el cruce, donde me estacioné y apagué el motor.

— ¿Vas a estar enfadado todo el día? —gruñó. No le contesté y suspiró—. Vamos, no puedes ser tan infantil.

— No soy infantil. _Tú _eres una impulsiva.

— No es cierto, jamás he sido impulsiva.

— Como digas.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en oír mi respiración.

— Edward… —ignoré su voz, aunque me fuera casi imposible—. No me ignores, odio que hagan eso.

— Odio que me traten de lo que no soy. Estamos a mano.

Suspiró.

— Bien, lo siento —gruñó. La ignoré, me estaba enfadando cada vez más— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Si no lo vas a hacer de corazón, no lo hagas. Cuando en verdad lo sientas, dilo. Si no es así, quédate callada.

Alguien golpeó la ventana con los nudillos. Abrí los ojos y miré. Rosalie sonreía. Bajé el vidrio y la miré.

— Hey. Tú te vas con Em en el Jeep, yo me llevo el BMW. Abajo, Edward.

Abrí la puerta sin mirar a Bella. La verdad, me dolía más a mí que a ella enfadarme.

* * *

**Bella POV**

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó Rosalie, haciendo partir el coche.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

— ¿Discutiste con tu muñeco? —asentí, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla—. No llores, de seguro se le pasará luego.

— Eso espero.

Rose aceleró a toda velocidad antes de que el semáforo cambiara a rojo. Emmett la siguió de cerca, y luego se puso a su lado. Edward iba mirando el techo, su mandíbula apretada y sus brazos cruzados. Emmett le sopló un beso a mi amiga, quien sonrió con suficiencia y aceleró, haciendo que me agarrara con las uñas del asiento.

— R—rose, baja la _puta_ velocidad, ¡¿Quieres? ¡Deja de lucirte con ese tarado!

La rubia rió.

— No me luzco, sólo intento ser yo misma.

Rosalie estacionó frente a su casa y se bajó rápidamente. Me quité el cinturón y bajé del coche. Edward no me dirigió ni una sola mirada.

— Entremos, Jasper ya llegó —anuncio, mirando la moto de su gemelo.

Emmett le sonrió con picardía a Rose y entraron tomados de la mano. Edward pasó delante de mí, yo lo tomé del brazo.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —pedí. Sus ojos fueron fríos como el hielo.

— Te escucho.

Inhalé aire.

— Bien, te pido disculpas. No estuvo bien tratarte así, y tampoco fue tu culpa… ¡Pero podrías haberla callado de todos modos!

— No podría haber sido tan descortés.

— Claro, ¡¿Y tenías que dejar que yo escuchara como te hablaba, y ver cómo te miraba? ¡No es justo, Edward!

— ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Estás _celosa_, acaso?

Me reí con amargura.

— Claro que no, Edward. No seas ridículo.

— Bien. Entonces no sé porqué estamos discutiendo.

— ¡Pues yo tampoco!

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien!

Entré dando zancadas a la casa de Rose. Edward me siguió y ambos entramos al living.

— ¿Ya están bien? —inquirió Rose.

— No —mascullé—. Es un tarado, un ególatra. Espera que esté celosa de esa estúpida que lo

miraba como a un trozo de carne. Pff, que ridículo.

Rose alzó las cejas.

— ¿Estás celosa, Bella?

Me tiré al sillón, colocando las manos en mi rostro.

— Si —gemí.

Rose rió.

— No te pongas así. Hagamos algo, haber si él se pone celoso también. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Quité las manos y alcé una ceja.

— ¿Cómo qué…? —pregunté. Rosalie sonrió como malvada.

* * *

— Estás muy linda hoy, Bella —sonrió Emmett. Yo le sonreí también.

Edward estaba sentado en el sillón del lado, con un vaso de bebida en su mano y los ojos llenos de odio. Rosalie se reía con Jasper y Alice había ido a conversar con la señora Hale.

— Tú no estás nada mal, Em.

El se rió.

— Debo admitir que estás _muy_ buena.

Me reí, mis mejillas se colorearon a pesar de saber que era todo un juego.

— ¿Tienes planes para mañana en la noche?

Me mordí el labio.

— No, estoy libre. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Edward bufó, molesto, y se levantó.

— Bella, ven un minuto —pidió. Asentí y me levanté. Emmett me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡¿Qué pasa? —masculló, furioso— ¡Estás prácticamente ligándote con ese tipo!

Me reí a carcajadas. Edward me tomó del brazo y me llevo a la cocina.

— No es cierto, Edward.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso lo conoces?

Negué.

— No, pero…

— ¡Pero nada! ¡No puedes salir con un tipo desconocido, podría abusar de ti!

— No seas ridículo, Edward…

— ¡Estoy tratando de protegerte, tonta!

Gruñí.

— ¡¿Entiendes que yo intenté hacer lo mismo, y tú me ignoraste? —chillé—. Te estoy pagando con la misma moneda, Edward.

— De eso se trata todo, ¿Eh? Yo te puse celosa, y ahora tú me sacas celos con ese tal Emmett.

Alcé las cejas, con media sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Estás celoso? —pregunté, conteniendo una carcajada— ¿Estoy sacándote celos con Em?

Se acercó a mí, sus labios rozando mi oreja.

— Sí. Estoy _muy_ celoso.

Se separó, sus ojos entrecerrados y su mandíbula apretada.

Tragué saliva.

— P—pues, bien.

Se rió.

— Eres tan infantil, Isabella —murmuró y yo gruñí. Me tomó de la cadera, pegándome a su cuerpo—. Haces esto _sólo_ para sacarme celos, ¿No?

Arqueé una ceja.

— No seas egocéntrico, Edward—mascullé—. Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

— ¿Crees que debería haber invitado a la muchacha del local? No estaría tan solo…

Bufé.

— Claro, el problema es que _ésta_ es una casa decente. No un prostíbulo.

— Oh, claro. Deberíamos haber salido a un prostíbulo. ¿Eso está mejor?

Agarré el cuello de su camisa y lo bajé hasta que quedara a mi altura.

— Tú no irás a ninguna parte con esa perra, Edward.

Se rió.

— ¿Por qué?

Apreté la mandíbula.

— Porque yo te lo ordeno —escupí, atrayendo su rostro al mío. Junté nuestros labios con rapidez, la rabia se hizo polvo, Edward sonrió bajo mis labios.

— Por fin—susurró, riendo. Sonreí también.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acercándome más a él. Yo solté las solapas de su camisa y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Edward tomo una de mis manos de su cuello y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Se separó y besó mi frente con ternura.

— No sabes cuánto he anhelado un beso tuyo —susurró, besando mis labios otra vez—. Eres tan adictiva…

Me reí, Edward suspiró feliz y su aliento me embriagó.

— Fue muy extraño. Nunca había besado luego de discutir a gritos con alguien —bromeé. Edward rió.

— No sé si tu sientas lo mismo… P—pero yo… Quizás, puede que te ame.

Sonreí, poniéndome de puntitas para besarlo otra vez.

* * *

_**¡**Hooola Chicas**! ¿**Como están**? ¿**Me extrañaron mucho**?**_

_**¿**Que les pareció**? **A mi parecer, me encanta :D Es como tan extraño, primero discuten a gritos, y luego se dan u beso de lo más tierno. **¿**No es genial**?** Además, **¡**Imaginense a Edward celoso de Emmett**!** Esto es todo obra de la MALVAAADA de Rosalie Hale xDD_

_**¡**Ahora me tardé menos**!** Sólo me falta actualizar en Races Of Love, pero me da taaaanta lata**... **xDD Haré el intento :D_

_Bien, **¡**Mañana es uno de mis GRANDES días**!** Les contaré luego todo :D Gracias a las chicas que leyeron mi actualización de ayer de Recovering your wounds, y por todo sus Reviews :D_

_**¡**Esop**! ¿**Me dicen que les parecio**? ¡**Nos leemos luego **!**_

_Besos&Bites**!**_

_**C**iao **!**  
_


	9. Palabras de enamorados

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo es mía la trama.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Salimos de la cocina con las manos entrelazadas. Emmett estaba besando a Rosalie y yo bufé, molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Bella preguntó, mirándome con ternura.

— Ese tal Emmett, te dije que no era bueno. Primero va contigo, y luego con Rose. Debería darle una buena tunda —gruñí. Bella rió.

— Todo lo que pasó conmigo fue una broma —rió, yo fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Se mordió el labio.

— Te diré si prometes no enfadarte.

— Okey, lo prometo.

— Bien —sonrió—. Eh, Rose me dijo que te sacara celos, y le dijo a Em que, pues, que flirteara conmigo, así tú te pondrías celoso y… Eh, ¿Edward?

— No es nada entretenido estar muriéndose de celos por otra persona, ¿Sabias?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Estás enfadado?

Me reí.

— No, no lo estoy —le aseguré, atrayendo su rostro al mío para besar sus labios.

* * *

— Así que… —Rose se puso a mi lado, aprovechando de que Bella había ido a ponerse la pijama

— Así que… ¿Qué?

— Tú y Bella…

Sonreí instintivamente. Rose rió.

— Yo y Bella… ¿Qué?

— Deja de hacer eso —me reí—. ¿Son… novios?

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Somos qué? —pregunté, confuso.

— Err, Edward… ¿No habían novios en tu tiempo?

— ¿Qué qué?

— ¿Sólo se comprometían?

La miré confuso.

— ¿Ah?

Entrecerró los ojos con rabia.

— Deja de hacer eso —gruñó—. Mira, los novios son… Es como… Ugh, me siento como explicándole a un niño como nace los bebés —solté una carcajada y ella gruñó.

— Ya cállate, Rose. Sé lo que son los novios, sólo estoy molestándote.

Rodó los ojos, caminando hacia su habitación.

— Idiota. —murmuró.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Bella salió del baño con una remera a tiras color gris y unos pantaloncillos de seda, grises también. Su pelo suelto y desordenado, bostezando y tapándose la boca con su mano.

— Hey —sonrió. Sonreí también.

— Te ves bien —la elogié. Sus mejillas se cubrieron con una capa de rubor.

— G—gracias —balbuceó, acercándose a mí—. ¿Dormirás?

Negué con la cabeza.

— No lo creo. No tengo sueño, la verdad —admití—. ¿Ya tienes sueño tú?

— Eh, no —mintió, y bostezó otra vez. Yo reí—. Quizás un poco.

La atraje a mi cuerpo, abrazándola con suavidad.

— Ya vete a dormir —susurré en su oído—. Te veré en la mañana.

Me abrazó por la cintura, sus ojos cerrados y su boca torcida en una media sonrisa. Aspiró mi olor, y su sonrisa se agrandó.

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso —dijo, somnolienta—. Demasiadas cosas han pasado hoy.

Me reí.

— Demasiadas —concordé—. Ya vete.

Levanté su cabeza por el mentón y besé con suavidad su frente. Sonrió y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, bajando mis labios a los suyos. Sonreí en el beso y la sentí sonreír también, mientras tomaba una de sus manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Me sentía tan bien haciéndolo… Me sentía seguro, seguro de que ella era mía y de nadie más. Sentía que me _amaba_.

Bella se separó, sus ojos aún cerrados y su respiración irregular.

— S—será mejor… Que vaya a d—dormir —tartamudeó. Suspiré.

— No lo sé, ya no encuentro buena idea de que te vayas —gruñí y ella rió.

— Yo tampoco, la verdad. Pero estoy cansada…

— Okey… —me rendí, suspirando otra vez. Bella me abrazó por la cintura de nuevo.

— Se me ocurrió algo —susurró. Tomó mi mano, guiándome al sillón—. Quédate aquí, yo iré por unas mantas.

Asentí, entendiendo poco lo que quería hacer.

Corrió a su habitación y luego corrió devuelta con dos frazadas colgando en su antebrazo. Caminó más tranquila devuelta a mí, sentándose a mi lado.

— Recuéstate —ordenó con voz suave. Le obedecí, recostándome en el sillón. Bella se recostó a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura. Estiró las mantas sobre nosotros y volvió a recostarse—. Si Rose nos viera en mi cama, pensaría… _otras_ cosas, de seguro. —me explicó, sonrojándose con furia.

Suspiré feliz, sintiendo otra vez aquella sensación de seguridad junto a ella. Apagué la luz desde el interruptor junto al sillón y cerré los ojos, sonriendo.

— Dijiste que no ibas a dormir —me acusó Bella con una risita—. A todo esto, ¿Puedes dormir?

— No estoy durmiendo, sólo cerré los ojos —le aclaré—. Y… No lo sé. Cuando me convertía en maniquí, ¿No estaba durmiendo?

Se rió.

— No.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Entonces no.

Bella suspiró.

— Buenas noches, _mi _Edward.

Sonreí, lleno de dicha.

— Buenas noches, mi Bella.

* * *

**Bella POV**

La luz amarillenta me despertó, cegándome al abrir los ojos. Sentí como un _deja vú _ al abrir los ojos, pero la sensación se esfumó rápidamente al ver a Edward a mi lado, sonriendo.

— Hola —susurró, su voz suave como la seda.

Sonreí.

— Hola.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?

Aspiré su aroma, besando el costado de su pecho.

— Muy placenteramente —respondí, cerrando los ojos otra vez—. ¿Qué hora es?

— Emh… —se enderezó un poco para mirar el reloj de pared—. Las diez con veinte.

Me senté, desperezándome en el acto. Edward rió.

— ¿Qué?

Rió de nuevo.

— Tu cabello. Está más desordenado esta mañana.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Los comentarios sobre mi cabello ya no eran molestia para mí. Estaba tan acostumbrada a darme por vencida por las mañanas al ver el _caos_ que era, que ya me daba igual.

— El tuyo no es un peinado extraordinario tampoco —le devolví. Él rió.

Me levanté del sillón, Edward se sentó en él. Caminé hacia la habitación de Rose, abriendo la puerta al llegar a ella. La cama de Rosalie estaba hecha, al igual que el día anterior, y un papel descansaba sobre sus sábanas.

Entré corriendo, me tiré en la cama y tomé la hoja, abriéndola.

_Bella, claramente serás la primera en venir a mi cuarto. Salí con Em anoche. Si mamá pregunta, dile que fui a comprar fruta, o que fui a dar un examen atrasado. Llegaré a eso de las cinco o seis. _

_Rose._

_PD: Si vas a hacer 'tú sabes qué', por favor, hazlo en tu cuarto Y NO EN EL MÍO… Ah, y tampoco en el sillón._

Reprimí el escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda, pero no pude reprimir el sonrojo de mis mejillas. Rose, Rose, Rose…

Salí del cuarto, riendo. ¡Cómo no lo imaginé! Era obvio que Rose iba a salir con ese grandulón.

Edward levantó una ceja, y yo corrí hacia él, sentándome en su regazo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Me reí, acercándome a su oreja.

— Rose salió con Em anoche, me dejó una carta encima de su cama —susurré. Edward se estremeció.

— Debí suponerlo —musitó, mirando mis labios. Los mordí a propósito y Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

Escuché una puerta abrirse, y pegué un brinco, corriendo a mi cuarto con Edward de la mano.

— ¡Debajo de la cama, métete debajo de la cama!

Obedeció, tirándose al piso y metiéndose debajo al tiempo que yo abría las mantas para meterme dentro de ellas.

La puerta se entreabrió, y la mamá de Rose entró a mi habitación.

— Buenos días, Bella.

Abrí los ojos, sobreactuando.

— H—hola —balbuceé.

— ¿Has visto a Rose?

— Err… S—sí, salió hace unas horas. Dijo que iría a… Que iría a dar un examen atrasado, y luego, emh, luego pasaría a compr… Quiero decir, que pasaría a ver a una amiga.

— Ah —no se mostro muy convencida—. Debe llevar el móvil encima, ¿No? —asentí inconscientemente, y luego me maldije internamente—. La llamaré. Bueno, sigue durmiendo. Nosotros iremos a trabajar.

Asentí. La señora Hale cerró la puerta y escuché a Edward suspirar.

Salió de debajo de la cama y yo me levanté. Le tendí una mano, que tomó sin pensarlo dos veces. Me acercó a él, besando mi frente.

— ¿Sabes?

— No, no sé.

— Quiero decirte algo, algo muy importante.

Sonreí.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Sonrió también.

— Te amo, Bella.

* * *

_**¡**Hoooola**! ¿**Como están**? ¡**Me demoré menos otra vez**!**_

_Me encanta este cap :D Lo terminé recién. **¿**Que les parece**?** A mi me encanta. Ya hay AMOR entre Edward & Bella. Eso quiere decir que... **¡SE ACERCA EL FINAAAAL! **El fic llegará a los once caps. Doce máximo. **¡**Pero aún queda mucho**!** Y hay mucho amor entre ellos para escribir ;)_

_**¿**Un Review**?**_

_Bites 3** ¡**Las amo**!**_

_Ciao.**  
**_


	10. Hechizo deshecho

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama es mía. MÍA.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Su silencio me hizo entender que ella no me correspondía. Al menos, no de esa manera. Tal vez no me amaba… Sí me quería, pero no me amaba. No como yo a ella.

— Lo siento —susurré, mi voz rota y me levanté.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde vas?

— No lo sé.

Salí de la habitación y caminé a la puerta de entrada. Necesitaba pensar. No todos los días admites tus sentimientos a alguien y esa persona no te contesta.

— ¡Edward! —gritó, corriendo a mí. Me volteé y Bella chocó con mi cuerpo, tirándonos a ambos al piso—. Oh, mierda. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

No entendí si me decía lo siento por habernos botado o por no corresponderme.

Bella se levantó y yo la imité.

— ¿Te hice daño? —preguntó.

— ¿A qué forma te refieres?

Frunció el ceño

— ¿Ah?

— Me llamaste, ¿Qué querías?

— Eh, saber dónde ibas… ¿Por qué te fuiste tan así?

— No había más que decir.

— No de tu parte quizás, pero sí de la mía.

— Te escucho.

Sus ojos mostraron confusión, y luego un entendimiento completo.

— Haber si entiendo, ¿Te fuiste porque no te respondí y pensaste que no te correspondía?

Mire el piso, avergonzado. Sentí mis mejillas colorearse y dejé de respirar.

— Bella.

— Eres un tonto, Edward. ¡Claro que te correspondo! ¿Crees que te habría besado de no ser así?

— Bella.

— No juego con los sentimientos de nadie, menos con los tuyos.

— Bella.

— ¿Qué?

— No soy un maniquí.

Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Ah?

— El beso, el beso de amor. Ya te besé, y el hechizo se rompe poco a poco.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— P—Porque mis mejillas se colorearon —murmuré, y volvieron a colorearse de vergüenza.

Bella sonrió, y luego me abrazó por la cintura.

— ¡Ya no eres un maniquí, Edward!

— Aún lo soy.

— Ya no, poco a poco no lo serás.

Sonreí.

— ¿Me amarías aunque siguiera siéndolo?

Rió.

— Claro que sí, Edward —volvió a reír y me puse a su altura para besarla.

* * *

Bella y yo habíamos ido al parque, a pasear un rato. Sentía como el hechizo se rompía poco a poco, y no tuve miedo de que el sol se escondiera y yo siguiera en la calle.

Estábamos en el pasto. Ya era de noche, y las estrellas se veían hermosas. Bella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, y yo hacía círculos en su espalda.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre había soñado con tener una estrella en mi cuarto —murmuró Bella. Me reí, su ternura infantil era tan extraña.

— Si pudiera bajarte una y regalártela, lo haría.

La sentí sonreír contra mi pecho.

— Eres tan lindo, Edward —suspiró feliz.

Suspiré también.

—Lo que sea que digas de mí estará bien.

Rió.

— Oye… —susurró.

— ¿Mmh?

Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas.

— Te amo. Y lamento no haberte respondido antes…

Mi pecho se infló de felicidad, y atraje su mano a mis labios para besarla.

— Está bien, no importa.

— Sí, si importa. Si yo te hubiera dicho que te amaba y tú no me hubieras respondido me habría sentido de lo peor, y creo que no fue muy grato para ti. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

— No importa, en serio.

— Sí importa —insistió.

— Okey, si importa —puse los ojos en blanco y Bella rió. Su móvil sonó, y ella lo sacó, contestando sin mirar la pantalla.

* * *

**Bella POV**

— ¿Diga?

_— Bella, soy la madre de Rose._

— Hola.

— _¿Dónde dijiste que había ido Rossie?_

Tragué saliva.

— Eh, ¿Rose? Claro, Rose. Había, eh, había ido a comprar un exám— Quiero decir, a dar frut— Joder, que iría a ver a una amiga, sí.

Ella rió.

— _Tus mentiras jamás cambian, Bells. Deja de mentir y dinos la verdad. No contesta el móvil, y nos tiene preocupados._

— No lo sé, señora Hale. S—se suponía que iría con una amiga…

— _Como quieras, Bella. Te veo luego._

Y colgó. Gemí inaudiblemente; Rose y yo nos teníamos que comprar un departamento YA.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— La señora Hale descubrió que Rose no está con una amiga…

— No sabes mentir —puntualizó—. Fue divertido el "Fue a comprar un examen" —rió—. ¿A dar una fruta? Eso no es muy imaginativo.

Le pegué en el brazo

— No soy buena mintiendo.

— Ya me di cuenta.

Me abrazó y besó me cabeza.

— Soy feliz contigo, ¿Tú no?

Sonreí.

— Mucho, _mucho_ más feliz que tú.

* * *

_**¡**Heeeeeeeeeeeeey**!** :D **¿**Como están**? ¿**Les gustó el cap**? ¡**Ya me demoré menos otra vez**!** :D_

_Me gustó mucho el cap personalmente. Aunque el principio wuateara un poco (? El final ya mejora, **¿**No**?**_

_**¿**No les dan ganas de agarrar a besos a Edward al imaginárselo colorado**?** Yo me lo comería con chocolate(? Me gusta el chocolate, Okey? xDD_

_Buee, eso es todo :D _

_**¿Reviews?**_

_Bites._

_Ciao**!**  
_


	11. Cambios

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia me pertenece. La historia es completamente mía, y juro que si la veo en otro lado, morirá lenta y dolorosamente(?).

* * *

**B'POV**

— Rose, tienes que venir ahora.

— _No me jodas, Isabella. Estoy pasándola bomba con Emmy._

— Emmy tus calzones, Lilian. Tu madre preguntó por ti.

— _Y yo supongo que le dijiste lo del examen, ¿No?_

— Eso quise…

— _Em, espera_ —se escuchó una risa, un golpe y un 'Ouch', y luego todo fue silencio—. _¿Qué le dijiste?_

— Me confundí en comprar fruta y dar un examen…

— _¡Dios, Bella!_

— Lo siento, ¿Si? Pero es que… Estaba nerviosa, y no sé mentir, y Edward…

— _Claro, Edward te revoluciona las hormonas…_

— Rose, no es eso, es sólo que…

— _Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Ya veré como nos arreglamos con mi madre. Por ahora, busca un departamento, porque dudo que mamá nos quiera tener en casa después de esto._

Reí.

— Gracias, Rose. Y lo siento mucho. ¿A qué hora volverás?

— _No lo sé… Supongo que al atardecer. ¿Mamá aún no ha visto a Edward?_

— No, aún no. Pero no creo que pueda esconderlo demasiado tiempo. Nos tendremos que largar pronto.

— _Lo sé. Busca ese departamento, y luego vemos cómo lo arreglamos todo, ¿Si?_

— De acuerdo. Te veo luego. Y cuídate, por favor.

— _Lo haré. Igual tú. Adiós._

Cerré el aparato y suspiré. Edward se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nos mudaremos —sonreí, el frunció el ceño—. Así no tendrás que esconderte más.

— No puedo mudarme con ustedes, Bella.

Lo miré, confusa.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No es justo… Ustedes pagarán todo, y yo… ¿Yo qué?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— No seas ridículo, Edward. Eso da igual.

— No, nada de que da igual. Dame un tiempo para encontrar un empleo y ayudarlas un poco, ¿Si?

— Edward, no es nec—

— Lo es, Bella. Sólo quiero ayudar, ¿Si?

Suspiré.

— De acuerdo.

* * *

Pasamos la mayor tarde con Edward buscando departamentos en los periódicos. Cuando ya nos estábamos quedando dormidos, salimos a la calle para ver si había algo interesante. Aprovechamos y nos tomamos un helado por ahí cerca, y luego volvimos a casa, pues los padres de Rose llegarían pronto y no podían ver a Edward.

— Estoy cansado —suspiró Edward, tirándose al sillón—. Nunca pensé que iba a decir eso.

Me reí.

— Lo estoy yo también. Por lo menos, encontramos más de cinco departamentos, así que es seguro que nos mudemos entre esta y la otra semana.

Me tiré al sillón junto a él, y me rodeó con sus brazos, suspirando.

— Los padres de Rose llegarán —murmuró.

— Lo sé.

— Debo ir a esconderme.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Puedes dejar de decir lo sé?

— No quiero esconderte más.

Suspiró.

— Yo tampoco quiero esconderme más, pero no quiero que recibas un reto, ni Rose. Es preferible que no me vean, ¿Si?

— Deberían verte, seguramente se enamorarían de ti.

Puso los ojos en blanco, riendo.

— Ay, mi Bella —rio—. Ya es hora, amor, debo ir a esconderme.

— Lo sé.

— Ponte de pie.

— No quiero —me di la vuelta y lo abracé, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Aspiré su aroma embriagador, y el rió.

— Vamos, Bella. Los padres de Rose llegarán.

— Ya lo sé —gruñí, poniéndome de pie. Edward se levanto, tomando mi mano y besando mi frente—. Vamos a mi cuarto, te esconderás en el armario.

Asintió, caminando y llevándome consigo. Entramos en mi cuarto y él se escondió al tiempo que escuchaba la puerta de entrada abrirse con un chirrido.

— ¿Bella?

— Estoy aquí —respondí, sentándome en la cama. Los padres de Rose no se molestaron en ir a verme y simplemente se fueron a su cuarto. Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo.

— ¿Diga?

— _Hey, Bells. Ya tengo un departamento listo. Nos cambiamos mañana, ¿Te parece?_

— Claro —sonreí, llena de dicha abriendo el armario. Edward salió y yo saqué mis maletas—. ¿Comienzo a empacar?

— _Por favor. Yo apenas llegue comenzaré. ¿Mis padres ya llegaron?_

— Sí.

— _¿No preguntaron nada?_

— No, nada.

— _Muy bien. Llego en veinte._

— De acuerdo.

Colgué y saqué toda la ropa del armario, lanzándola sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Nos mudamos mañana —le sonreí, volteando la cabeza y luego volviendo a mirar la ropa—. Empacaré hoy, mañana en la mañana nos iremos probablemente.

— Debes decirle a los padres de Rose, ¿No crees?

— Naah, no creo que les interese demasiado.

— Bella, aún no busco un trabajo.

— No es necesario.

— Lo es.

— No, no lo es.

— No voy a vivir con ustedes si sigues diciendo eso.

— Edward, no es necesario. Rose y yo podemos pagar las cuentas.

— No es justo.

— Lo es.

— ¡Que no, Dios! —Tomó su cabello en señal de desesperación—. Dame unos días, ¿Si?

— Edward, entre más rápido nos vayamos mejor. Nos vamos, tú buscas trabajo si lo deseas, y tadá. Eso es todo, no hay apuros en nada, sólo en irnos.

Suspiró.

— De acuerdo. Bien, déjame ayudarte con eso —le sonreí y él comenzó a doblar la ropa y meterla dentro de la maleta conmigo—. ¿Tienes idea de dónde nos iremos? ¿Y cómo llevaremos las cosas?

— No, no realmente. Tampoco me preocupa, nos las arreglaremos luego.

— Creo que estás demasiado relajada para algo tan complicado como una mudanza.

— Yo creo que tú estás exagerando. Estamos juntos, ¿Qué puede pasar?

Me sonrió con ternura.

— Tienes razón, creo que debo calmarme —sonrió y siguió empacando, yo le besé la mejilla y el sonrió más aún—. Deberías dejar de hacer eso si quieres que me concentre en empacar. Ya es difícil contigo a mi alrededor, y si haces eso…

Me reí.

— De acuerdo —volví a reírme en voz baja y seguí empacando. Ahora fue él quien me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me reí con ganas, y no pude evitar dejar por cinco segundos la ropa y besarle en serio. Edward sonrió bajo mis labios, y lo noté mucho más tranquilo que en todo el tiempo que había estado junto a mí.

— ¿Bella?

Aleje a Edward con rapidez, mirando a la madre de Rose con el corazón casi en la boca. Pensé en decirle algo rápido como 'Hola, él es mi novio', pero su rostro me indicaba que tendría que darle una explicación mucho más grande.

* * *

_Hola :)_

_No, realmente no hay excusa que valga para toda la demora, sólo puedo decir que lo lamento y que gracias a Amanecer pude seguir. Realmente me siento desconectada a veces, y otras veces puedo escribir perfectamente. Quizás alguien pueda entenderme, quizás no. De cualquier manera, les agradezco a aquellas que, a pesar de toda la demora, seguirán leyéndome. Es por ustedes por lo que sigo escribiendo :) No, no voy a abandonar esta historia. Sí, voy a terminarla. Espero poder subir un capítulo nuevo pronto, al menos en dos semanas si mis pruebas globales están muy complicadas._

_Eso es todo, realmente lo lamento y espero que valga un poco la pena la demora._

+S.


	12. Nota

Hola.

Bueno, no sé como empezar. Creo que disculpándome por hacerlas creer que es un capítulo nuevo y tristemente sólo es una nota de esta autora sin ideas. No tienen idea lo mal que me siento al hacerlo; he estado pensando en subir esto hace mucho, pero creí que podría terminar esta escritura sin la necesidad de esto.

No sé como explicarlo, es que... simplemente ya no puedo. Quiero, _Dios sabe que quiero_ terminar con este Fic, pero no puedo. He estado horas frente a la computadora, releyendo el Fic para encontrarle un sentido y lo cierto es que aún no lo he encontrado. Horas leyéndolo otra vez, para animarme a escribir otro capítulo, y no puedo. Llegué a dos hojas de un capítulo nuevo, pero no sé qué más escribir. No sé como terminar lo que empecé.

Los reviews bajaron mucho desde que me atrasé con los capítulos de MQP, y lo entiendo. No podrían confiar en una escritora cuyo 'les prometo subir capítulo pronto' no es más que mentira. Pero necesito que me entiendan. He tenido tiempos difíciles, tantos que no puedo llegar a explicar—y tampoco explicaría—. Todo lo que he escrito son ideas de amigas que, amablemente, me han dado para ponerle acción. Me cuesta trabajar por mi misma, y pasará, lo sé. Pero mientras no pase, no puedo hacer nada. Lo siento.

Lo continuaré, lo _juro. _Créanme esta vez, y créanme cuando les digo que le tengo cariño a este Fic, porque fue el primero. Simplemente, ahora no tengo mente para lograr hacer algo que les guste. Me verán con Fics nuevos, pero que ya he terminado antes de mi colapso. Me verán con OS nuevos, que han sido fruto de la ayuda de aquellos que se interesaron en mi trabajo un tiempo. Lo voy a terminar, y _no_, no voy a borrarlo. Ya saben que cualquier cosa que deseen decirme, pueden.

Lo siento, otra vez.

+S.


End file.
